Bianca's Life in the Underworld
by MaraFox006
Summary: What happens when Bianca begs Hades for a day with her mother? She just wanted one more chance, but what she got was something much worse. Companion to 'Thalia's Mission' By Cit-Cat McCoy!
1. Grandma Gets Replaced

Bianca's POV

The day was bright and cheerful- well, as cheerful as the Underworld could be. Persephone told me that I couldn't sulk around the Underworld and be Goth, so I might as well be overly happy. Kind of annoying, I know, but I need Father to be happy with me.

I walk down the stairs into the entrance to Father's throne room. The door was massive, and made me feel overly small every time I came here, even though I was 5'4. I pushed the intercom button- something that Father had installed when he got sick of people coming in without asking.

"Hello? Who is it?" A voice on the other side asked. It had an annoying Chicago accent.

"Bianca DiAngelo. Let me in."

"Oh, right away, ma'am." I hastily tiptoed into Father's throne room. I turned and thanked the ghost who had let me in. He was probably from my time or a little bit before. I wondered how a kindly gentleman like him had died in the early twentieth century. I didn't ask. I had learned not to ask here in the Underworld, just to wonder. The truth hurts sometimes.

I saw my Father. He was sitting in his throne, which I always had found menacing. The skulls on the front of the chair's arms followed you with their empty eye sockets.

"Bianca? Why are you down here?" Hades asked. I put on my Bambi eyes.

"Daddy, do I _have _to go to Grandma's?" 'Grandma' is what Father makes me call Demeter, even though I absolutely _hate_ her. She was always downright wicked to Nico whenever he came down here.

"Yes. You know that." He says.

_What! Ugh. I have to get some friends down here._

"Father, do you hate me?" I ask. I was always a Daddy's girl, and kissing up was one of my 'special' gifts.

"No, honey, why?" Hades asked.

"Because you make me go to _Grandma's_ every day! You might as well torture me!"

"I know she's terrible, but you really should go."

"Demeter makes me eat wheat all day! I feel sick and never eat. I'm losing weight! And I didn't think that that was possible for a ghost!"

Demeter walks in.

"Who's boring?"

Dad and I panicked.

"My mother." I said. I loved, loved, _loved_ Maria, but Demeter doesn't. It was the perfect lie.

"Yes, yes she is." Demeter went off insulting Maria like I wasn't in the room.

If only I could strangle her…

"Come, Bianca!"

"Dad! Do you _see_ that! She just says 'Come!' like I'm some sort of pet! Maria never would've done that to me. Why can't I just spend the day with her?"

At the sound of my Mother's name, Dad froze. He had loved Maria like the moon and the stars, but Zeus had killed her. She's down here in the Underworld somewhere.

"Bianca, you know that I can't do that."

I was furious.

"You. Can't. Do that? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! You're the Lord of the Dead, for the Gods' sake! Of course you can do that!"

Dad looked hurt, like me bringing Maria up broke his heart. I mean, Maria was his last love. Of course it did. But I was sick and tired of being pushed around by Demeter all the time.

Hades' POV

I stood there, looking at my helpless little girl. She was her Mother's spitting image. Seeing that same smile lit up my world. I couldn't let her see her Mother, though. It would bring so many terrible memories back. I didn't want her to turn out like Nico, lonely and hardened by sadness. If Bianca would see her she would be so mad at me. After all, Maria's death was partially my fault.

I feel so guilty for Bianca's terrible upbringing. After she turned eight she was thrown into the life of a Mother to Nico. I wanted her to see Maria so badly, for Maria to hold her in her arms and tell her everything was alright, but I couldn't. If only I could tell my beautiful Bi this.

"Bianca! Enough! Please go find Persephone and help her in the garden; at least; if you don't want to go with your Grandma."

"But-"

"You heard me. Leave. You too, Demeter."

They filed out of the room, and I called my watch-ghost to bring Maria in here.

A few minutes later, the watch-ghost returned with my beautiful wife.

"Hello, Maria."

"_Ciao_." Maria responded in her native Italian. She smiled.

"Bianca wants to see you." I said, my face probably filled with noticeable worry.

Maria pulled her curly black-brown hair out of her face. She didn't hide like Bianca did behind that beautiful hair. I wished my children had more self-confidence.

"If if spend one afternoon with her, it won't hurt, Hades." She said. Her thick accent echoed richly off the walls.

"But you are a forbidden ghost. You can't be seen by anyone. My brothers,"

"Hades, your brothers don't control the Underworld. You do,"

I came to the realization that my brothers cannot boss me around in my domain. If I can see Maria, then why can't Bianca? I think that everyone should be able to see the forbidden ghosts.

"Thank you for being so honest." I said softly, still a bit worried. But, then again, that's what parents do.

"Bianca! Get in here!"

Bianca nervously ran into the room. I could tell that she didn't like to be called in. She always thought that she was in trouble. When she was little, she would cry and hug Maria whenever Nico blamed her for breaking something or calling him a bad name. She was always uncomfortable in these situations.

"Yes, Daddy?" She said faithfully, and then she saw her mother.

"M-m-Maria?" She cried, and burst into tears.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Ohmygosh… ohmygosh…" She was sobbing, her face hidden in her mother's ghostly black hair.

"Daddy…" she whispered, her eyes shining, "Thank you."


	2. Grounded for All Eternity

HEEEEY YOU GUYS! This is MaraFox006 Coming here to tell you that this is the SECOND chapter of 'Bianca's Life in the Underworld'. You WILL NOT GET what happens in future chapters of 'Thalia's mission' By: CIT-CAT MCCOY if you do not read this. ENJOY!

Bianca's POV

My afternoon with Maria was amazing. I was so happy to be with her for that long. It seemed to give me back memories that I had lost in the Lotus Casino. Eighty years can really change your life.

Daddy has been a TON nicer to me, lately. And Nico, whom he used to think, was an idiot. I mean, he acts strangely sometimes, but don't insult the kid! There was traces that Dad was also was doing some weirder stuff, too. I didn't know exactly what, but when I saw Zeus traveling into the Underworld; Hades yea; I knew something was up.

When I saw the mighty god I thought immediately of my best friend, Thalia. She looked just like her father. Her eyes were the same intense electric blue and she had the same deeply-concentrated look on her face. At the moment I saw him I was playing with Cerberus. He absolutely _loves_ me! I don't know why, though. Probably because I'm a daughter of Hades. Oh, how evil that sounds! I love it.

Zeus glared at me like I was… well… my Dad. How I hate him. I will never forget him for killing Maria. Never, ever, ever.

"Zeus?" I called. He just walked on like I wasn't there. I gave him the death glare and tossed a huge stick to Cerberus. He grabbed it in his gargantuan mouth and dropped it at my feet with a satisfied _thunk._

"Eeeeew! Cerberus, your spit is nasty!" I hated being wet with hellhound saliva, but it was all a part of the fun. Cerberus answered with a bark that made my ears pop.

AT that second I heard a huge explosion coming from Daddy's building (AKA my home.). I saw fire literally explode from the inside and knew that I needed to help my dad.

"Leave the fetch for later, girl." I told Cerberus. Each of the three heads looked at me sadly as I ran away. The building ahead of me was hot to the touch. Daddy must've been mad at the moment. I sprinted, using every ounce of energy I get in my body from those stupid carbs 'Grandma' feeds me.

I burst into the throne room as Zeus threw a lightning bolt at my Dad.

"What are doing?" I screamed above the noise.

"Bianca! Stay out of this, you hear me?" My dad screamed at tossed fire at Zeus.

"You two'll destroy each other!" I ran into the middle of the floor and raised a couple hundred skeletons. I grinned evilly at my dad to show him what I've learned and sent them after Zeus. Sadly, Zeus obliterated them in one swipe of his Master Bolt. He shot lightning at me. I grimaced as it sent a shock through my body. I have had a deathly (no pun intended) fear of lightning since I was electrocuted to death. My arm was swollen and bleeding, but I fought through the pain and split a crag though the ground. I silently reminded myself to thank Nico for teaching me that.

Zeus fell through the crag but then appeared again on the other side. I looked worriedly at my dad. Hades Sent fire flying into the face of the god of the heavens. Thalia would love to be on my side with her huntresses. I sighed. I needed Zoe to be here.

I shadow traveled to the other side of Zeus and attacked him with my Stygian blade. (Dad gave one to me) The double-edged sword cut through Zeus' armor and he disappeared.

My dad let out this huge breath.

"Bianca…" he whispered, panting. "You are soooo grounded."

I laughed. I just stabbed Zeus! You could ground me for eternity at the moment and I couldn't care less. Oh, how proud would Artemis be right now! I wish that all of my friends had been here. Percy would've been so impressed.

Maria appeared.

"_È andato_?" She whispered.

"Yes." I said; and ran to give her a hug.

" I'm so proud of you, _bella._" She said. I was brimming over with joy.

"Wait!" I swiveled around, breaking Maria's hug.

"What are _you_ in so much trouble about, Dad, that _Zeus _had to come down for? Huh?" My dad turned around.

"Bianca, that's none of your business." My dad said.

"Ha! None of my business? I don't think so! I just did you a huge favor back there."

"I could've done that myself." Hades grumbled.

"_Ade, penso Bianca merita di sapere che cosa hai fatto_."

"Yes, yes I do!" I agreed. I love when Maria talked in Italian. It was so beautiful.

My dad looked ashamed.

"I've been raising forbidden ghosts."

I looked confused.

"Forbidden ghosts?"

Hades looked ashamed.

"Bianca. I want you to go back into your room. You're grounded. Nothing until you realize how much danger you were just in!"

I marched back into my room for my punishment to begin.


	3. Talking to Nico

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE… BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WRITING A DIFFERENT BOOK, (like a real one.) SO, HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER FOR MY LITTLE READERS.

Bianca's POV

I was sitting up in my room that overlooks the underworld when my phone rang. I jumped the small length that it was away from me and pressed the talk button, silently hoping that Father didn't hear me.

"Bianca? Hello?" I unmistakably heard the voice of my best friend Thalia. She sounded annoyed and scared.

"Thalia?" I ask, even though I knew that it was her.

"Bianca, you must be kidding me. What did you do?"

"What are you talking about Thalia…?" I trailed off, hoping that she would finish.

"What is your dad doing?" Her tone was icy, and I guessed that her eyes looked the same. I heard some shouting in the background, one in particular that melted my heart.

"Thalia! Can I please, please talk to my sister?" Nico sounded close to tears. The static shook and without warning Nico was on the line.

"Nico?"

"Bianca? Wait- how'd you get a phone?"

Thalia, from the other side of the phone:

"Nico! Ask her the question! You're wasting my minutes!"

Good 'ole Thali.

"Bianca, what is Dad doing?"

"He…" By the end of the sentence my voice was a whisper.

"Raised Maria… and some other ghosts…."

"Why?" Nico could be adorable sometimes, but when the topic got serious, he acted so much older than he actually was. I wished that I could take all of that pressure off of his frail little shoulders.

"I yelled at Demeter, err, Grandma," My voice was on the edge of laughter at Hades' attempt to keep our 'family' a 'family'.

"And…?"

"I begged him to let me see her,"

"Bianca!" Nico was talking to me like I was a child. How old is he now, fourteen? And I'm supposed to be seventeen?

At that realization I sucked in a breath through my teeth. I _died_ when I was fourteen.

"You know that since Zeus killed her, she can't be raised legally?"

"Yes," I said guiltily, keeping with the child act.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Nico, I haven't seen her in almost one hundred years. A whole century! Don't you miss her?"

"I miss you more," Nico mumbled.

Awwwww!

"Nico, it's fine. You can always come down here, or summon me," I tried to reassure; although I knew that he hated both of those options. Both of them involved my dad getting partially mad at him.

"Thalia has to come down there with me, Annabeth and Percy,"

Percy! He's bringing Percy!

"Why?"

"Dad just won't stop summoning forbidden ghosts!"

My tone was sarcastic.

"How many forbidden ghosts can there actually be?"

"A lot," Nico's voice had just a hint of a smirk in it.

"So, we are coming down here soon," Nico said, but was cut off by Percy, who was practically yelling into the phone about Nico having a crush on Thalia.

"That's… interesting…" I giggled in spite of myself.

"Percy, I'm sorry about three years ago," I felt sick. I needed to apologize for something I didn't even do.

"You didn't do anything. In fact, I should be thanking you. You saved my life,"

"Bianca! Come outside to meet us in around twelve hours!" The girl who I guessed was Annabeth called into the receiver. I never really got to see that girl; and I don't really remember what she looked like. I agreed to meet them and hung up when I heard the dial tone in my ear. The phone dropped down on my feather-bed with a _puff _and it sank down below the sheets. I loved my bed down here because it was like sleeping on a cloud. I don't know whether or not all of the other ghosts had a bed like this, but I was happy for them if they did.

Then a thought occurred to me.

Wasn't Luke Castellan considered a forbidden ghost?

Oh. My. Gods.

My friend's quest probably just got harder than they thought it would be.

I looked out of my window in hope that I became un-grounded before it was too late to tell them.

How could my dad be so Naïve?


End file.
